It is known in the art to operate a network-based directory service--i.e., an on-line "white pages" which can be accessed via a client application, such as a world-wide-web ("WWW") browser. Such directories contain approximately 100 million residential and business listings. These listings typically include name, address and telephone number information, together with business category information for non-residential listings. The operator of the directory service usually obtains the data for these listings from a data provider.
Users of the directory service are presently able to add, remove, and change (i.e., update) their listings on-line. To effect an on-line update, a user is required to provide the directory service, at the time of the update, with an e-mail address to which the service can thereafter send a message confirming the update. Once the user provides an e-mail address, the directory service will generate a new record for the listing in accordance with the update request. However, this method of update authentication is not entirely satisfactory, and indeed, is prone to fraud because e-mail addresses are (1) ephemeral, (2) not easily traced to an individual owner, and (3) not necessarily associated with the listing being updated. As such, fraudulent updates can easily be effected by users other than the owner of the listing.
Therefore, a method and system are needed to provide owners of directory listings with an opportunity to go on-line and update information corresponding to their listings in a manner that is efficient, error free, and resistant to fraud.